The present invention relates to lighting assemblies, and in particular to a portable lighting assembly capable of attaching to persons, objects, clothing, clothing accessories and the like.
Often times light is required in situations of emergency. For example, light is required in environments where vision is impaired such as when there is lack of sunlight or artificial light and where there is fog or smoke. In other examples, light might be required to warn of any hazards or identify emergency workers.
Currently, there is no light or lighting assembly which could be universally used in a variety of ways in different emergency situations. As can be seen, there is a need for a portable lighting assembly that has the ability to attach to persons, objects, clothing, clothing accessories and the like.